Chapter 47
Cross-Eye Tragedy (十字目哀史, Jūji-me aishi) is the 47th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary: We see Dokuga flying with a improvised jetpack caring Tetsujo heading towards the Hydra Forest, spotting the cabin where they find it completely consumed by flames, and Kento's giant corpe inside, Dokuga quickly finds out the reason of all this, and knows En's cleaners where there, Shin's car and the wounds in Kento's face are proof of this, and they know the place in dangerous as they most probably will go back for the car, as Tetsujo think nothing can be worse, the remaining motion in Kento's body twist his head looking at them, before crumble from his neck. Back in Mastema Natsuki invites Kaiman and Nikaido to his house, a dirty looking place infested with En's mushrooms, explaining that thanks to the humidity and warm of the underground, the mushrooms started to proliferate in the ceilings and consume some buildings. In the kitchen once again she express her decition to go with them to Berith, against Kaiman's protest, they decided to let her go with them because she knows there The Cross-Eyes Hideout. Kaiman ask Natsuki about Berith and how long it takes to go from Mastema, the Cross-Eyes girl explains its nothing if they go in a magic broom, but the only way to go is the Bus, and escalating in the next city, Zagan (the sole name of the place apparently triggers some of Kaiman's memories). Natsuki ask Nikaido why they don't have any money, and tells how they had to left everything behind after a "failed raid" in En's Mansion, eager to know what kind of mission was that, the lizard head shout the little sorceress, telling low ranks like her shouldn't know (since then Natsuki calls him "Aniki" as a form of respect). Nikaido ask for a bathroom as she cleans herself, she notices how the wound in her back is completely gone, and how she never found out who stabbed her, also eavesdropping the conversation between Kaiman and Natsuki, how the Cross-Eyes ask the lizard head about Nikaido, if she is his partner, lover, and what kind of magic she uses, aside of all that, she gives him the remaining Black Powder making him her superior now, the lizard head is clueless about what is it and what he does, she explains the powder gives people like them the power to use magic, leaving Kaiman shocked. Back in Berith we see Ushishimada and Ton building a scale model of their ideal house using envelopes, Saji scolds them for using merchandise for goof around, the bald Cross-Eye explains how big the kitchen is and how many bathrooms it has so they would never gonna rush in mornings again, annoyed by this, Saji points out how Tetsujo and Dokuga are late from fetch some money from Kento's place in the forest, Ton also points out that today is "The Day" as Ushishimada is scared of hear it, ITS THE LANDLADY! Coming to ask for the 5 month wort of money they owe for the rent. Using Ushishimada as a diversion, Saji and Ton sneaks out while the landlay shows how much insterested she is in the bald Cross-Eyes (who's evidently scared of the idea of be sit near her). Risu wakes up and starts to look for clues in the house. Dokuga and Tetsujo came back with awful news, explaining how the whole Black Powder factory in the forest is gone and everyone was killed, everybody is scared and thinking they'll gonna have to leave the house when Dokuga ask where is Risu, Ton says he didn't pay too much attention to him, so the moth Cross-Eyes goes to look for him, finding Risu lurking in the house, thinking he is nothing more than a thief, Risu is sick of waiting and demands to know what they know about his killer and they engage in a fight. In the front yard the rest of the Top officers laments the situation, believing they gonna lose their home and each one of them are going to live for their own, until Ushishimada made the ultimate sacrifice, selling himself to the Landlady in exchange of the house. Inside Dokuga and Risu starts to brawl and the moth Cross-Eyes uses his poison spit to blind Risu, giving him enough time to stave him with all his bayonet knives. Outside Ushishimada gives his farewell to his friends as the landlady gives the deeds of the house to the rest, the emotive moment is short lived as Risu, not knowing there to aim, throws his knife trough the window, impalind the Landlady's head, killing her in the spot. While the other Cross-Eyes were celebrating their newly owned home and the fact that Ushishimada will stay with them, the bald Cross-Eye was really disturbed about everything that just happen, annoyed by all the cheering of his friends. Elsewhere we see our protagonist and Natsuki heading to Zagan as Kaiman looks through the window and sees and advertising of "South Zagan Magical Training School". Characters * Nikaido * Kaiman * Natsuki * Ushishimada * Ton * Tetsujo * Dokuga * Saji * Risu * Landlady Trivia * This is the first time Zagan city is mentioned * Kaiman's clothes seriously reminds us some other guy * This is the debut chapter and also last of the Landlady, sorry Ms. Category:Chapters